High School is no run on the rooftops
by RocksanFanGirl
Summary: The turtles meet a girl that send them on a wild ride into high school...ok i'm bad at summaries so just read the story OCxLEO OCxRAPH OCxDONNIE OCxMIKEY rated T for safety and sewerage and
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ok I'm writhing a new one I've had some help from some other people and I hope you like this one its tmnt and its kinda based off the movies so I hope you like this one better than my other one(s)ok so here we go **

**(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's **

**Ch1 **

!ZAPP!

!THUNK!

"ACK" said the 18 year old brunette as she fell out of bed she sat up and put her arms under herself and leaded ageist her bed she looked around her medium sized room her bed in the far corner her dresser at the foot of her bed her closest was open and all of her clothes on the floor from her privies freak out earlier that night she rubbed her head where she had landed on. Her hair a mess,and light blue tank top showing her beautiful curves and her short shorts that had penguins dancing on wore a ring on her left hand that was black and silver around the the ring and the Jewell was a bright blue dimand she has wore this ring for as long as she can rember she never takes it off in the shower when she sleeps it holds her biggest secret.

She got up and sat on her bed with sleepy eyes and her hair in a messed up pony tail that was now half up and half down and her make-up from earlier that day was smudged on over half of her face. Her beautiful light blue eyes were blood shoot from her sleepiness and her episode earlier that night.

"What the hell is he doing now at…" she looked at the clock that was on her night stand it read 3:00 AM

"Ugg I'm going to kill him" she walked out of her room with her phone in hand and put her glasses on and went to find the source of the noise. She walked to her dad's room to see a bottle of vodka on his floor she went in a picked it up and said "well can't let this go to waste this is a 20 dollar bottle" and she took a gulp and walked to go find the noise again she heard the sound of glass braking and she stopped and said "found him" she went to the extra room they had and saw her dad sitting in the room with his back to the door.

There was blood on the floor and broken glass and his greatest and worst invention was up and running when she saw this she did not even care that there was glass on the floor she dropped her phone and the vodka ran to her dad and turned him around and slapped him

"What the hell are you doing we both agreed that" she pointed to large object in the middle of the room that was now dinging.

"That would stay hidden and that we would never bring in out again ever do you not remember that" her voice was hard at first but then softened as her eyes stared to fill with water her hands on his shoulders she stared to shake him to answer he but never said anything. "I'm sorry I have to do this for…for your own good." she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and carried him to his room he passed out on her shoulder she walked him in to his room and threw him on his bed and she walked out of the room when she steeped on a broken glass

"Ow god dam it" she hissed under her breath when she looked to see what she had stepped on she stopped dead and slowly lowered her foot that she was holding she leaned downed to see it was a pitcher of her mother she slowly grabbed it and that she leaned against the door frame and she held the pitcher of the beautiful women and held it up to her chest and started to cry she slowly fell to the ground she held it and remembered to women know as mom to her she slowly put the pitcher back on the ground and she wiped her tears away and got up slowly and went to close the door of her father's room and locked it so he could not get out till she let him out she started to make her way back to her room when she heard a yell come from the ally next to her room.

"Ugg what now" she ground. She looked out her window to see four boys just lying in the middle of the ally passed out.

"Well looks like someone had a slumber party in the ally" she giggled "well better go wake them up" she left her room at went to the ally to see who was napping in her ally. She put on a small black cardigan because it was the beginning of October and it was cold she left her small house with knife in hand because you never know these days. She walked out and saw…

**OH I'm sooo mean to you but you already know who it is right? Well let's hope so because I'm going to start school soon and won't be able to wright as much so I hope you liked it and review please because it helps me out so much and tells me that you really care about this story. Review please and thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again ok so chapter two

(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's

Previously

"Ugg what now" she ground. She looked out her window to see four boys just lying in the middle of the ally passed out.

"Well looks like someone had a slumber party in the alley" she giggled "well better go wake them up" she left her room at went to the alley to see who was napping in her ally. She put on a small black cardigan because it was the beginning of October and it was cold she left her small house with knife in hand because you never know these days. She walked out and saw…

She saw four boys half naked lying in the middle of the alley she walked over to the closest one she bent over and looked at him. he was a tall toned young handsome boy his hair was was a dark red hair like it was dried covering his face but you could tell he was wearing a mask or something like that. she moved some hair out of his face to see that he had beautiful brown eyes he had strong cheek bones and she saw that he was waking up his eyes fluttered open. When he woke he saw her, a young beautiful brunette with white streaks in her hair. Her face smudged with makeup and behind her glasses and the makeup were two big baby blue eyes. She raised a brow and asked

"Who are you?" she backed up from where she was sitting and was wearing a tank top and shorts and she was holding a knife and she asked again "Who are you and what are you doing here" this time she had a growl in her red one spoke "whoa calm down kid we..." his thoughts drifted off when he looked down his face was filled with horror when he saw himself he was now human.

"what the hell did you do to me!" he tried to stand but fell he was startled when one of the other boys woke up and screamed. they all seemed to have a different color one was blue he seemed to be the oldest or leader the purple one was trying to find the reason for this the red one was getting angry and the orange one tried to make a joke about it but they all cut him off and said "mikey."they looked each other and screamed together like teenage girls watching a horror film. the girl stood there and shifted her weight on her legs as she watch the others wake up she waited until the last one woke up then she spoke "look ok this is probably a big news flash for you but you're human and you're stuck this way so deal with it"

They all looked at her then at each other then the blue one tried to stand but failed twice so he stuck to the ground he was kneeling and then he pointed his finger at me then he spoke

"who are you and what did you do to us" his voice was cold and his face showed no emotion.

She stood there and laughed at him "ha you think that you scare me, me of all people me ok many things scare me but you're not on that list and you'll never make in there." she was flailing her arms around and then when she finished she walked up to the first boy she met and held out her hand and whispered to him "but you can be on my people to trust list" she paused for a bit "you know if you want to" the boy held out his hand and gripped hers she helped him up the others watched the two fumble into each others hands and arms but finally he stood he looked at the others "well shes not trying to hurt us so mine as well"

The blue won still had a look of disgust on his face but he tried to stand and was wobbly but got after a second "Are you crazy!? You can't trust her just because she looked at you pretty. i say no"

"Are you kidding me, are you kidding me thats not why i trust her already Fearless leader i trust her because of this." he lifted the girl's arm and showed her tattoo on her arm that was the japanese sign for kindness and wisdom and ninjas but it was burnt on her arm. You can't get it this unless you earn it remember."he said looking at the others "the only way you can get this is if its given to you i remember when you got yours." the blue boy was sitting there and tried to stand again when he finally stood he came and looked at the girls arm but before he could look at it she spoke "don't touch it its from a time in my past i don't want to remember" she pulled her arm away. she held her arm in her hand the knife was now discard on the ground and the blue turtle was standing next to the girl and grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. she hit her head when she hit the ground hard she rolled a few time before coming to a stop right before the other two. they stood there for a moment before the purple one spoke.

"leo i think you killed her" he had put his hand on the girl that laid there lifeless and cold

"I d..d..didn't mean to she is just so light" he stuttered as he backed up a little he gripped his head and moved the now extinct black hair that lays on top of this head. leo walked closer to the girl as he was about to speak he heard a moan come from the girl she was still alive loe was overjoyed "oh thank you you're still alive." he look at his brothers and saw that they were happy that the girl was alive.

They spoke to soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's**

**ok got this out faster than i thought but i hope you like it i'm quite proud of it hope you like it**

_Previously_

_she held her arm in her hand the knife was now discard on the ground and the blue turtle was standing next to the girl and grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. she hit her head when she hit the ground hard she rolled a few time before coming to a stop right before the other two. they stood there for a moment before the purple one spoke._

_"leo i think you killed her" he had put his hand on the girl that laid there lifeless and cold_

_"I d..d..didn't mean to she is just so light" he stuttered as he backed up a little he gripped his head and moved the now extinct black hair that lays on top of this head. leo walked closer to the girl as he was about to speak he heard a moan come from the girl she was still alive loe was overjoyed "oh thank you you're still alive." he look at his brothers and saw that they were happy that the girl was alive._

_They spoke to soon_

She tried to sit up she got to her elbows before the purple turtle tried to help her up he grabbed her arm to help her to her feet she pushed him away and spoke with coldness in her voice "don't up touch me."

she slowly rose from the ground and she faces Leo with a nasty expression on her face. Her muscles tensed at the sight of him. She spoke with bitterness and coldness "You just made a big mistake buddy."

All of the boys stood still and watched her every move very closely. She stood there for what felt like hours, but was only mere seconds. She was a blur before the boy's eyes. Leo didn't even see her coming. One second he was standing on his feet, the next he was on the ground, all the way across the alley. She now stood where he was standing, once moments ago. She slowly strolled over to Leo. She kneeled down by him and spoke softly but yet intimidating. "Let's see if you can try that again, pretty boy."

She turned around slowly as she stood up. She faced the other 3 turtles with her back to Leo. She spoke to the rest of the group and said, "Now does anyone else want to join him on the ground?" The three boys looked at eachother then looked back at her and furiously shook their heads no. "Good, now listen. I did not do this to you, but I know what happened. If you come with me I will promise safety and answers. These are my conditions. If you do not accept, you will not get answers. Understand?" The three boys looked at each other again then back at her. They couldn't do anything else but shake their heads yes.

Leo slowly rose from behind the girl. He rubbed the back of his hair-covered head and spoke softly, "If we're going to come with you, can we at least know your name?"

She slowly walked over to the door of the old, dark, gray house. She turned on their heels to face the boys she spoke with a laugh in her voice "Christina Ami but you can call me Ami

**So its short like really short but there nothing wrong with being short right right ok well please review review review i love you all hope you have a good day or have a bad day or whatever ok bye**

**oh p.s. shout out to my friend Sera whos' awesome and picked out the name.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's

Previously

She turned around slowly as she stood up. She faced the other 3 turtles with her back to Leo. She spoke to the rest of the group and said, "Now does anyone else want to join him on the ground?" The three boys looked at eachother then looked back at her and furiously shook their heads no. "Good, now listen. I did not do this to you, but I know what happened. If you come with me I will promise safety and answers. These are my conditions. If you do not accept, you will not get answers. Understand?" The three boys looked at each other again then back at her. They couldn't do anything else but shake their heads yes.

Leo slowly rose from behind the girl. He rubbed the back of his hair-covered head and spoke softly, "If we're going to come with you, can we at least know your name?"

She slowly walked over to the door of the old, dark, gray house. She turned on their heels to face the boys she spoke with a laugh in her voice "Christina Ami but everyone calls me Ami"

She slowly opened the door and stood there she looked at the boys and said "well are you coming?" they all looked at each other they didn't move. the alley was still and so seemed the city. then something broke the silence a van came rushing down the alley ."Get behind there now,all of you go go "she helped leo to his feet and walked him over to a trash can she set him down and put her arms out to say 'stay here' the others hid one was on the firecarp the other one went to the other garbage can but one just stood there the red one he was holding a pair of si's one in each hand while the others hid he just stood there

"What are you doing go hid" she spoke in a yell whisper and tried pushing him but he would not move

"No i'm not hiding thats not my style" he made no eye contact he just stood there staring down the van that was now only a few meters away

"Well you will have no style if you're died" she was now pushing him toward the house but he pushed her off."i'm so sorry for this" as she spoke she him the boy on the head knocking him out he fell into her arms she dragged him over to where leo was she set him on leos lap then walked back to the middle of the van stopped the the side door opened and five guys walked out. they all walked out wearing black skin tight suits with a red belt with a black foot incenana in the middle.'the foot' they all had masks on but one the guy in charge the big dude didn't he was tall and had short brown hair with a blue streak on the left he walked up to ami and grabbed her waist with one of his arms and grabbed her lips with his it was rough in no way was it sweet or romantic just didn't even fight back she just stood there. when he released her she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and back uped. she looked at him with a blank face then slapped him with a loud smack.

"What the hell!? Who do you think you are you leave me for 3 months and think that i'll forgive you like." she snapped her fingers together. "That and let you back in my pants well not this time ok i'll be damned to do that again not this time logan.I knew you has a thing with kinze while you were gone and we're done so i suggest you leave now or else." she was nice before but now it seems like she could kill someone with a single look.

No one moved the Foot najaias took a step back in fear logan his face still down from the slap holding his face. looked up at ami with a smile he stepped towards her he dropped his hand to his sword he smiled and shook his head and spoke.

"you shouldn't have done that Ami" he pulled his Katana out of its scabbard and pointed it at Ami.

meanwhile behind the trash can

"ugh what happened" the red boy was waking up he held his hand where the girl hit him to knock him out

"Raph shh look" leo pointed to the group that was now in the middle of the ally he watch as the two kissed 'what she knows him and why isn't he wearing a mask' his train of thought was wrecked when she started to yell. he felt a slight pull of pride inside he doesn't know why either. didn't really hear what she was saying but knew she was mad and could take a whole army down

He watched as the boy pulled out his katana and point it at Ami he wanted to go out there and help her but he couldn't because leo was holding his arm and shaking his head 'no' raph pulled out of loe's grip and spook in a slight whisper "i have to help her"

"No you don't if she can get up after i threw her and then throw me the way she did then i think she can handle herself raph she even knocked you out with only one hit to the head she can definitely handle one guy with a sword"

"Logan don't" she back away slowly with her hands up

"I didn't come here to make up with you i have a message from him."he lowered his sword

"oh ya what did he say then" she put her hands on her hips and swayed them back and forth in a patten."

"He says he want you back he misses you and that his bed is cold without you and if you come back ill help you with your little problem."

"Hua who knew that the shredder could be so poetic." her hips still swayed back and forth on till the boy who was on the fire espec fell from it and landed right in the middle of the group "Ah Hi" He spoke from the ground he waved his hand

"Oh my are you ok" ami rushed to his side to see if he was hurt

"well nothing broke" she whispered in his ear and helped him to his feet she dusted him off even though he had no shirt he was toned all of them were that all had a six pack and big arms you could tell that they were strong.

"who the hell is this guy" he pointed at the boy who now stood a foot taller than had straight long brown hair with a purple mask and black pants he had a strap around his chest that held a bo staff on his back it was loosely fitted on his so it moved on him.

Logan face was filled with anger and jealousy. the two that stood in front of him were smiling and touching each other

"ok whatever who is this" he was yelling "you know what i don't care thats all i had to say" he singled for the rest of the group to come he spoke in japanese and the rest of them went to the van.

Ami pushed donnie by his brothers then she ran for the people in the van she grabbed logan and threw him across the alley the other freaked out and rushed her "now something fun to do" two had katanas and two had nothing they came at her with force she stiffed arm two of them but the other two came at her and knock her on her back she tried to move but couldn't she had no idea why though she struggled to get up but couldn't the last thing she saw was logan standing over her with his katana.

Then Black

Ohh that was good i hope you liked it because i did review review review please i love you so see you sweets. oh btw its my birthday 9/29 lol yay me


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's

Previously

Ami pushed donnie by his brothers then she ran for the people in the van she grabbed logan and threw him across the alley the other freaked out and rushed her "now something fun to do" two had katanas and two had nothing they came at her with force she stiffed arm two of them but the other two came at her and knock her on her back she tried to move but couldn't she had no idea why though she struggled to get up but couldn't the last thing she saw was logan standing over her with his katana.

Then Black

The boys who now saw a knocked out ami and five men it doesn't look good they were trained to always respect women and care for anyone would accept it they trusted her now and she knows why they are like this so they have to help her all the answers go down the drain so they had to help her the orange boy came out first and shouted "HEY,LET HER GO" he held nothing but his fists.

Then Donnie stepped out he pulled out his bo staff and held it in both hands "OR ELSE" he shouted with The leo stood and walked out even with a small limb he held his katanas out and stood next to the boys. the last one to come out of the dark his eyes filled with anger he walked with all of his musicals tensed he held his si's with white knuckles he spoke with a deep growl "let he go and no one gets hurt" the others looked at him with wide eyes they had never seen him like this before he was mad out of his mind he had no idea why either he just felt mad.

logan laughed at the four boys that now stood before him he looked them up and down to size them up he was not very intimidated. he looked down at the girl he onced loved and said "umm let me think about it for a sec umm no". he picked up the bleeding girl and throw her over his shoulder and opened up the van side door and threw her in. the boys rushed in at the others knocking them down in seconds. now only logan stood he spoke in japanese the looked at ami once more then picked her up one more time and put her on the ground and helped his men to their feet and pushed them in the van and got in the front and before he drove away he spoke "this is not the end of this I'll see you soon" he quickly drove away

The four boys ran over to ami and Donie picked her up and walked over to the house they opened the door.

"Well you go first" said leo to donnie ushering him in the door donnie walked in the dark house holding ami bridle style she laid lifeless in his arms. when he walked in ami started to move. he put her down on the table he bumped into they were in the dark pitch dark for all they know its filled with foot ninjas they couldn't see in 2 feet in front of them 'Clap Clap' The lights turned on the light was bright at first but there eyes adjusted to the light then they saw the house it was tall high ceilings it was warm and cozy.

the lights hung low only a few feet over them. they were in the kitchen Ami now laid sat up eyes closed on the counter she just sat there her face bleeding from the cut the four boys sat there looking at her they stood in a large kitchen with new appliances the top of the counter was black and white and the cadets were white with black handles. it had a big island with the same counter and cadets. it was all clean not one thing out of place it was a little to clean.

*GASP* ami woke shooting from her spot she stood her blood in her eyes her foot still bleeding she was in pain she pushed the boys out of her way she walked over to the far wall moved a picture typed a code in and opened a door that had stairs she ran down the stairs the boys went down there with her donnie in front then raph and mikey leo was in the rear. when they reached the bottom of the stairs to find a huge lab it had everything a lab would need computers,microscopes,beakers,test tubes,huge white boards,and a big stereo in the back. all the walls were light green and white but one wall was a mirror the boys got a good look at each other and themselves. ami tripped over a cHair that was on the ground she got up holding her leg she got up and limped over to a shower and washed her eyes out.

three of the boys just looked around but donnie was all over the place loving all of the stuff in there he walked over to a table with some of the many many science equipments on it he looked at it as though he was a kid in a candy store that was told to go wild.

Ami washed out her eyes then she looked in the wall that was a giant mirror and saw her face covered in blood and on the right side of her face laid a large cut from logans wanted to kill him now not just for breaking her young heart but for breaking her young face too she hated him the cut went from her top of her earing covered ear through her eyebrows to the top of her round bleeding eyes now a dark dark , were gone probably got lost in the just looked at her face the cut and her eyes this young beauty now destroyed face cut and heart broken in want to cry but couldn't she would not let logan have that last piece for innocents from her. She slapped herself out of it knowing what to do.

She turned to face the group for people that followed her down the secret stairwell "do any any of you know how to stitch this up" she pointed to the the cut that scared her face the girls voice was loud but filled with pain Donnie rose his hand a little scared "I-I do" he walked over to Ami Who now sat in a chair next to a table that was filled with medical supplies everything was labeled from the scissors to needles in the drawers. there was a chair in front of Ami that was empty Donnie sat on the chair he looked around to find what he was looking for the found them the needle,the string and anti-bacterial cream and spray there was a lot more supplies here then what he was used to. He stitched her up it took about 20 minutes her face was still numb from all the thing that were put in to her Ami spook any way.

"Ok well lettss get sssome ssleep sshale we I'll exxplain everythhing later ok?" she rubbed her face her eyes were filled with pain and exhaustion

"No No tell us what we want to know now and we'll leave now just tell us how to reverse this...this mess that you put on us no we will not go to sleep on till you tell us what the hell is going on here" Leo shouted he was now as mad as he could get he stood there staring at her. they were all quite silent in fact not one sound.

Ami shook her head and pointed at Leo her voice was soft "you know what fine, I'll tell you but on condition"

"What is it?" Leo's voice was strong.

"you don't...freak out" her hands put in front of her to push the air away. She backed up a little she looked a little scared.

"Why would we freak out you're just human i mean hello we were.." his thoughts trailed off .He gripped the back of his neck and rubbed it.

She lifted her left hand and on the pointer finger they saw her ring its a little big for her finger but it was pretty it was a dark silver with little diamonds embedded in the silver you could only see some of the diamonds in the middle of the dark silver ring was a big dark blue diamond -color for her eyes at that moment-it was shining the way the dim light hit it.

A single ray of the light shone on raph it hit him on the face so it illuminated her handsome features his strong cheek bones his big brown eyes and his dark red hair and in this light shone.

She lowered her hand and pulled off her ring. she held her ring in one hand and walked over to a table and puts the ring on it and steps away.

The boys look at her like she was crazy they stood there and looked at each other. she then lifted her hand over to the cut it started to glow then sizzle she stared at the top and worked her way down. the boys could not see what was happening but could hear it "sizzle" when her hand cleared the top of her head the cut that was once there was now gone she moved her hand face showed pain and hurt and when Ami's face was now cleared up where there was once a big supply cut was now just a small scar.

"Ok maybe we should wait until morning." leo said looking at his brothers in shock.

"umm anyone else want to know what or how she did that?" said mikey the smallest of them all his was short but well built he had the biggest baby blue eyes that showed fear and curiosity he had a small cut on his face from that fight he had earlier. this blonde hair shaggy it was in eyes and you could tell that he was not used to it for he kept moving his head to move it out of the way of his eyes.

They all stared at Ami with the same question they all wanted to know 'how did she do that and is she dangerous?'

Ok that was a pretty good one Ohhh BTW i will not continue unless this gets 5 reviews please i want to share this story with the world but if no one wants me to continue i wont and this story will end here i hope you guys love this enough to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**ok well here the next chapter and no i did not 5 reviews that i wanted but i don't care so i hope you like this one and there is French in here so beware **

**(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's**

_**Previously**_

_They all stared at Ami with the same question they all wanted to know 'how did she do that and is she dangerous?'_

"OK i'm not going to hurt you" ami said while reaching for her ring and putting it back on her pointer finger she sighed with relief. she walked over to a computer and pushed some buttons then i big screen fell down and a projector turned on and a slide show started.

"what is this" said Donnie pointing to the slide show that now started. he sat in a swivel chair that was by the computer.

Ralph sat on the table next to Donnie. "so you going to tell us how you did that." his arms were crossed and his face filled with no expression.

"This... is what made me able to that, and turned you all human and... other stuff." ami spoke with a roaring voice she pointed to the slide show. It showed a picture of the ooze in a canister being held by a man shaking another mans hand in front of the T.G.I. boys froze in their tracks and looked at each other.

"who dudes that the ooze that mutated us,well the first time ." Mikey said while going over to the picture and touch the canister in the picture as he touched it the others looked at him all with the same look. when the shirtless boy saw the others looking at him he walked back over to the table he was sitting on with a 'what' look on his face.

"That man holding the canister is my dad and the other one was, his partner." ami looked down at the floor and held her arm. she rubbed it in shame then she looked up at looked at the boys who were tired and in shock from what happened.

"ok i told you that i would tell you everything and anything you need to know and i keep my promise." she stood tall and proud. She pointed to the canister that was being held

"that is G.B.M or Genetic bioform mutation it's what transformed you to your current state." she stopped and looked at the picture then turned towards Donnie.

"can you tell me what you were before all this." Ami looked Mikey straight in the eye and strolled over to Mikey she got really close to his face only inches away. Mikey at first didn't know what to do he looked at his was sitting on a table he started to back up he didn't know what to do she reached behind him and grabbed something from behind him and with the reflexes that she has shown them now she was where she was standing before and held the object in her hand with most care."

"well you going to tell me what you were because you did not seem happy to be human at all.I mean whatever you were you were already mutated because you had choles on and you know what this is and i don't think that you were just really smart animals because if you were human you would become the animal you were just in touch with." she held the small thing in her hand and started to talk to it and pet it they could not see what it was she was holding and why she could not have told Mikey to grab it.

Donnie spoke first "well we don't trust you and don't know you so well so we won't tell you until then." he held out his hands to point to the others they all shook their head.

"Fine but I wont be able to tell you what happened or how long you have to live but hey if you want to die not knowing that's cool but i would want to know so i can live the most out of my life." ami spoke with a kinda laugh in her voice. she steeped across the floor to a small cage that had a sign that said "do not touch not for experimenting" and opened the door and put the thing in her hands in their it moved around then went under a piece of cloth.

"what was that thing" raph asked his arms were crossed across his chest, head back.

"something" she walked over to the slide show and picked up the clicker when Donnie who has talked to leo this entire time yelled "wait we were turtles before this we were half mutated giant teenage ninja turtles, happy."

"wow unexpected well umm ... umm...OHH hey want to play a game because you barely know me and i don't know you." Ami jumped up and down at the idea

"umm a game what are we 3 I'm not playing a game with you." leo crossed his arms and leaned back.

"well i know you're not 3 you're like 18 17 years old and it's not like twister it a,game for this...situation." she said putting her hands on her hips. "ok what is it" leo answered in a sad voice and regretting what he was doing.

"oh ok well here are the rules ok you ask me a question and ill answer and then ill ask you a question and you answer ok you got it's not hard." she walked over to a big chair and took a seat and pushed of the wall it was next to it she was swirling around the room until she stopped in front of raph. she blushed and he looked away from her then she moved her way over to where she wanted to go.

"Ok you go first because you probably have a few more questions than me." she put her legs up on the chair and she was now cross-legged in the chair. "oh well who are you and what happened to us"donnie spoke before Leo could get out a word

"no only one pick one and ill answer it."

"find who are you." leo spoke this time

"Good question. My name is Christina Ami i'm 18 years old i go to N.Y.C Ever High and i live with my dad and my friend Pepper and her little sister and I'm an experiment for my dad since my mom died 10 years ago to this day. and i have a 3.8 grade average and i had boyfriend named Logan but as you saw tonight not any more."

"ok well now you ask your question Christina Ami." Raph spoke with a snarl in his voice

"ok first call me Ami i don't like Christina long story and my question is...umm huh i don't know what to ask you. oh wait yes i do do you have any family or friends that share your bloodline that are close to you like a mom a sister or a dad." she sat there and starred at the boys.

"umm ya we have a Father and other friends but no one else." leo said agitated with Ami for asking questions like that

"Ya we don't have a big friend list on Facebook" Mikey spoke with a laugh in his high-pitched voice he had.

"WHAT! was he really close to you blood related even." "umm ya he was our dad but not blood related he was different from us" she got up then bolted up the stairs half way up when she grabbed a map of the city and some shoes and when she came back down the four boys were standing next to a table with nothing on it. Ami slipped on her shoes that were black small flats with a blue bow to the front. she put the map on the table they were all around and pointed to a spot that was circled in red.

"ok where is he we need to find him now or he could die now as we speak." she ran over to a computer and typed fast and brought up a pitcher of a girl who looked Ami She had bleach blonde hair with black tips and black roots she upside down with her tongue out. when the pitcher disappeared the same girl showed up but she was right side up and her hair was different it was more black than before her hair was blowing in the wind and she was on top of a roof it looked like she was on a warehouse by the river.

"Hey Pepper vous devez rentrer à la maison en ce moment j'ai besoin de votre aide c'est urgent et laisser Lemon hors de lui'" Ami spoke in it seemed french but donnie was unable to translate she was speaking so fast. the other girl spoke in french as well but she sounded mad and unhappy to be disbarred. "Qu'est-ce pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi si mauvais pourquoi ne peux pas vous faire vous-même im occupé et de façon citrons ici avec moi, tu es celui qui m'a dit de l'amener ici et n'oubliez pas de laisser tomber ce que je ne suis pas im faire ici, donc je can help vous que je veux dire im toujours en colère contre vous" she was not happy at all her voice was smooth and quiet despite the anger in her voice.

"fine fine i'm sorry can you help me now please please you're my best friend and leave lemon there you don't need her for this." she pointed over to the boys that were staring at the map that was on the table. the girl on the screen nodded and then it went black.

Ami went back over to where the boys were standing and pointed to a spot on it "ok so this is where you are now, where do you live or where is her your dad at this very moment" the boys pointed to where it was it was a small old antique shop that she has been before and knew the owner very well because it was her sister-in-law.

**wow that was a goodie a twist in the family and you learn about her life so far well please review oh and im just going to write all i want because i want this out there in the world and i guess that i don't need people to tell me its good because i like it and that's all that matters to me so see you next time Sweets love you ;) oh before i forget i want to say that there will be some more french in the story so if you want to know what there saying just copy and paste in to google translate or if you can read french your awesome and if you still don't know what they're saying just tell me please love you now Goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's

Previously

Ami went back over to where the boys were standing and pointed to a spot on it "ok so this is where you are now, where do you live or where is her your dad at this very moment" the boys pointed to where it was it was a small old antique shop that she has been before and knew the owner very well because it was her sister in law.

When she saw the spot where the boys were pointing she stepped back and laughed at it." you're kidding right right." she stood there and all eyes on her.

Leo stepped forward and pointed to where his father was and looked her straight in the eye and spoke with hatridge in his voice "what do you know that you're not telling us" as he walked forward Ami moved back in fear her face was filled with worry she moved back from Leo he came closer and closer until she hit the wall she tried to get sucked into the wall but to no avail Leo was now inches away from Ami's face He spoke so quiet that only ami could hear him. Her eyes were closed and she nodded fast in agreement with leo. Leo lifted his hand up and put it by her face and said something a little louder she stopped cowering and stood up she looked him straight in the face and looked at him with a questing look and talked quieter than leo was talking she moshed her head to the door. Leo backed up from Ami with a surprised look on his face he sat in the chair that donnie was sitting before and thought for a bit then looked at his brothers until they heard footsteps upstairs they all looked up at the stairs to see another person a girl come down the stairs.

The girl came down with a mad look on her face she stopped down the stairs while she was mumbling something under her breath she held a single Katana in her hand that had carvings on the seth that looked like people and places. She had on long tight black pants with a Gray tank-top with a black leather jacket. She had on small black flats kinda like the ones Ami was wearing but these had small spikes on the toe instead of a bow.

"What What was so important that you need me right now Chris i mean i just had gotten to the harbor when you called and then you tell me to leave lemon there no so i brought her home with me and she making food right now if you want some well that sucks to be you then." she stopped down the stairs while talking to Ami. Ami watched the girl with no expression her arms crossed and her body swaying back in forth in earatince. When the unknown girl reached the bottom of the stairs she huffed a big huff of air then looked at Ami with an unreadable face expression

"you done" Ami Spoke with a small smile that you could only see if you looked close.

"Yes so what do you need me for. and where are your glasses"the girl put the old looking sword on her back."i lost them earlier ok so get off my back" Ami was now looking at the group of boys who were whispering about something when mikey walked forward and held his hand out in front of ami "umm i found these outside after the van went away i thought that they were yours and kept them until you need them again sorry i should have given them to you before " he handed over a pair of cracked misshapen big square glasses. as this was going on the other girl walked over to the table with the map and saw where she was so post to go and laughed quite loud and spoke in a sweeter voice then when she was coming down the stairs "wow you know how to pick them i mean first logan then these guys that know your brother wow you are amazing at this guy picking thing."

Ami stared straight at this girl with a death glare

"BROTHER!" all four boys said in sink. everyone looked at ami then at the map the boys just looked at each other.

"ya ya ya my brother big wop ok we need to go get your father right now i have to see what happened to him for all we know he is already died but we hurry we can still save him." she said while stomping up the stairs all the teens that were the lab were now heading up the stairs.

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs Ami ran up another set of stairs and disappeared into the darkness. Thats when the other girl glared at the four boys at once and she put her hands on her hips like Ami and spoke in a voice they never wanted to hear "ok i need to know that you wont hurt me nor ami or my sister" there was a girl that came out of the kitchen and handed the girl who was talking a bowl of soup.

This girl wasn't like the others no she had just blonde hair that was in a high ponytail that went to the middle of her back her face looked similar to the second girl but younger. this girl was wearing thick black tights and a yellow mini skirt with a small black sweater on top of a yellow shirt that had writing on it her shoes were black high top combat boots that went just above her ankle.

"hi i'm lemon, don't mind Peper she a little cranky after the run she just needs to hit something or someone" the happy go lucky girl spoke in a high voice she was a lot happier than her sister. lemon tilted her head and looked at mikey and spoke in the same sweet voice as before "hey you guys hungry i made some soup and heated up some chicken." Lemon slowly walked over to the island it was covered in soap and water and food it was a mess. "umm no thanks i'm good." mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"ok you ready to go" ami was now downstairs but she had changed now she was wearing a black shirt with red striped shirt with tight skinny black jeans with combat boots like lemon her hair was now in a high ponytail her face washed and new makeup on her glasses were fixed she had something in her hand she threw it at the boys saying "Here you'll need these its cold."

"What is it" leo said unfolding the pile of cloth in his hands. "come on we need to get moving."

leo was holding four shirts all a different color red,blue,purple and orange. Leo handed all the shirts to his brothers so they all had on a mask and a matching shirts with their weapons they stood in a line and looked like professional warriors.

"and to think that i was asleep an hour ago and ill have to go to school in three hours."Ami was putting a phone in her pocket when it rang she looked at the phone then stopped the call then continued to put the phone in her back pocket she walked over to a closet by the front door and pulled out a leather coat just like Peppers. "ok you ready now." she opened the door and walked outside and didn't wait for an answer they all flowed her but she stood by the door and stopped lemon with her arm "not you."

"But please i want to go" lemon said pouting

"no we really don't need Pepper either but you know how my brother is and i need her."ami looked her straight in the eye and held her shoulders

"just because he scared of her doesn't mean she has to go." she now almost crying

"well you still got school in the morning so you need to go and no buts and get to sleep NOW."ami pushed Lemon in the house and shoved her into the house.

Ami shook her head and ran up the fire escape while everyone followed she got to the top of the roof and stood there for a sec and waited for the others she looked at Pepper who was next to her and smiled and ran as fast as she can and left the boys in the dust and the boys did not like that so they ran after her she was jumping from building to building doing flips and just ran her life off and pepper was not far behind she was not as fast as Ami but was quite fast and silent as ninjas the boys just ran didnt try to waste their energy on showing off to the girls.

then the girls stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of a small antiquitie shop that held the boys father and Amis brother who will not be happy too see her at all

**__**

Ok i hope you like because i thought it was good and please review ohh you like the whole brother thing because i was a pretty good thing right ok see you next time sweets.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

(Disclaimer)I do not own any of the characters in this story only my oc's

warning there will be french in this chapter and a few other languages sorry for that but i like to use other languages it just cooler to me sorry

Previously

the girls stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of a small antiquitie shop that held the boys father and Amis brother who will not be happy too see her at all.

"well lets go say hi." Ami started over to the fire escape but was stopped by pepper "you sure you want to visit him today i mean it is the anniversary today well this week and it will only move you too apart even more then you already are." pepper sounded sweet and worried about Ami her arm was on Amis shoulder. "it will be fine i mean i wont even go in and april likes me so nothing will happen."

"wait wait umm we can't just go and knock on there door and say 'umm hi its us your friends and sons we got transformed into humans so we will just take our father and leave now thanks' no it wont go down that way. we need you go in first if you say casey is your brother then you go in first," Raph started to yell at Ami she was standing on the edge. Pepper stepped in and pushed Ami down the steps the the ground level when they reached the ground Ami and Pepper were Speaking in french the boys had no idea what they were saying but donnie knew what they were saying and butted in the conversion.

"Salut euh, nous aimerions aller à l'intérieur avant six heures parce que c'est quand avril va au lit et quand elle va au lit, notre père rentre à la maison" donnie spoke with such fluency the girls looked at each other in surprise.

"vous savez français?" ami asked with her hands on her hips

"euh oui, j'ai appris beaucoup de langues quand j'étais petit" donnie answered while rubbing the back of his head

"oh what do you know" pepper looked back at ami shrugged her shoulders

"umm i know japanese german french greek dutch italian and spanish." donnie spoke with pride in his voice ami and pepper looked at each other and

"ok well do you guys have something that only you would know or hand have something that shows that its you."Ami asked while sitting on a trash can that was on its side she had her arms in between her legs and her knees were together her head was hanging as she spoke.

the boys fought about it for awhile until ami sat up and screamed "ALRIGHT" and stood and walked in between the boys who were fighting and walked over to Aprils house and she ran across the road when a car almost hit her. the whole group screamed in horror as they watched their new friend almost get hit by a car. but Ami jumped out of the way in time and the car came to a sudden stop. Ami was only a few inches away when it came to a complete stop and ami hit the hood of the car with so much force that it left a huge dent in the hood. Ami continued running to her destination the car just drove off.

The boys and Pepper just waited until there were no cars and ran after Ami who was already at the door to there house.

She knocked.

The door opened and a young women with bright red curly shoulder length hair was held a glass of something pink it had two cherries and it smelled sweet. "oh Christia why are you here so late you know casey comes home around now." Christia Ami tried to explain as much as she could without letting her know why she was really here.

Mean while..

Pepper and the guys watch as Ami tried to get into the house but failed every time. pepper walked away from where they were hiding and walked around the boys looked at her but leo spoke first "what are you doing sit down april will hear you." leo said in a yell whisper he tried to grab pepper but failed miserably. "hey you mister blue shh i'm tring to listen here" pepper started to pace back and forth. "you can hear from there?" donnie quested looking at her with a surprised and excited look.

"ya i was also hit with G.B.M. when i was only five it was not as fun for me as it was for Chris she got hit with it and bam she's a miracle but when i got hit with it at the same time i might add it felt like a hot iron rod was being shoved down my throat and then it went to my hands and my feet and then my ears then my the worst part was my eyes i felt like someone was shoving a hot piece of coal on my eyes i tried to shut the pain out but failed epicly but it only lasted a few days but hey pain is gain i mean ever since i got hit with G.B.M. my life has been better except for the countless test i have to do each month don't even get me started no the stuff i can't eat i mean i can't eat ice cream because it will do something to my throat i learned that the hard way but hey i mean nothing in this world is perfect." she was pacing really fast the boys had stopped trying to listen to Ami and watched pepper pace back and forth as she complaned. "thanks i needed for some random stranger to know my story but what i told you you should have known by now because Chris should have told you before you even meet me right."

leo spoke in a whisper "umm the only thing she told us who she is and what did this to us ." "Ohh well i just i have to tell you then." pepper stopped her pacing and crossed her arms. she looked at ami who had not succeeded in going into the house yet and the redhead was now getting angry and Ami was getting frustrated pepper watched as her best friend struggled and smiled a little."ok well do you want me to tell you everything?"

"yes please i'm soo confused in my head." mikey waved his arms around his head. "ok well then ill start at the start." she sat next to the teens so she did not have to shout. "ok well chris is busy and just got kicked out so we have time. ok well i start for the beginning so it makes since." Pepper waited until Christina Ami walked over to the group of teens that were sitting in a alley next to the old building. Christina sat down next to pepper and waited for her to start. "ok well we have been friends since we were born i mean shes only a few months older than me."pepper motioned with her hand to Christina. "we were always together almost every day we were together we slept over at each others house. well when i was five and she was six about we had to go to work with her dad well thats when he still worked at T.G.R.I as one of their main scientists on their mutation project. Well we were just fooling around in the lad when it happened."

"what happened?"mikey questioned.

Pepper scold him as did everyone else for interrupting the story. "well we were sitting in the safe zone but something went wrong they were trying to mutate a rat in a glass jar and the mutagen bounced off the glass and hit us instead of the rat and we were mutated but not the way they wanted us to be." Pepper stopped and looked at Christina who continued the story. "this was generation 2 so it was made to turn humans into animals and animals into humans but thats not how we came out we were fine for a few days after it happened but then after the third or fourth day the pain came and it transformed us. I got 'this' power or gift that means i can heal anything or destroy it in a matter of seconds when i was little i could not control it i was destroying things left and right without even knowing it i almost killed Pepper but my dad found a solution."

"How did he do that i mean you have budgeted blood and its not like cold medicine could help you now i mean you would have to rebuild your entire DNA from scratch and that's nearly impossible?" Donnie asked

"well he did use my blood and did mess with my DNA but he made me this ring its made completely out of sapphire and my DNA the metal that holds it out is my DNA compact with a few other chemicals like silver and carbon. and it hold back the power that he gave me when i was little." ami ended looking at her ring her eyes were soft and so was her voice. "ya well you kinda already heard my story but ya my pain was ten times worse than her it lasted longer and that why i barely feel pain any more."

"Woh no pain so if i fought you you wouldn't feel it."Raph asked

"Yhea."pepper answered

"well i found a new sparring partner." Raph said cheerfully

"woh woh earlier you said that we could die why it that?" leo asked while putting his hand in front of Raph to stop his conversation with pepper. "well don't look at me all that smart stuff is Chris." pepper pointed to Christina Ami. "well i don't really know but all the test rats came up dead so that's why so we need to get you dad out night now." ami pointed to the house

the teens got up and pepper walked in front of Christina Ami and walked up to the door first and knocked hard against the door Christina shook her head and stopped the boys with her arm.

Pepper stood at the door and door swag opened the same women stood at the door but she was going to yell but she was stopped before the young teen girl pushed her aside and walked into the house ami waited for her cue to walk in but she had moved the boys over to the wall so they weren't seen.

* * *

"PEPPER! what are you doing you can't be here now!" the red head screamed at the blonde teen who was running up the stairs that were right next to the door. the stairs creaked under her weight. the red headed women followed her trying to grab her but failed before she came to the top of the stairs. Pepper stopped in her tracks wide eyes and jaw dropped. She could not believe her eyes but pushed her surprise away and walked into the room and she now stood next a rat man who seemed to be completely calm as he drank his tea.

"Do you have four teenage boys named donnie,mikey,leo and raph." pepper waited for a response but there was none he only looked up at her with a sweet smile. pepper with one quick move she picked up the old rat man she held him bridlestyle in her arms when she turned around to see the red headed woman speechless. the blond teen moved the red head and walked out of the apartment. she held the rat who was holding on to her for dear life.

"Is this him?" pepper yelled startling the others who had got lost in there own thought. she walked out with and old looking rat in her arms "Master Splinter." leo yelled with a happy face. the boys had been reunited with each other and their father and all was good.

"Chris what are you doing here." a male voice said coming from behind the happy reunion the group turned away from each other to look at the speaker everyone turned around expect Pepper and Christina Ami who exactly who it was.

Oh ok well its not the best ending but it leaves you wanting more right ok well i hope you like it because it took awhile ok well see ya later sweets oh before i go i want to retell you that this is based off the movies and thats when april and casey are living together and there married so i hope that helps a little.


End file.
